Rocket Power Series Episode one: Goodbye House
by john365
Summary: This is a series of rocket power episodes I made up. PLEASE READ!
1. New place to live

Hey this is my first Rocket power story. It is a series of stories that I made up. So I now give you the Rocket Power SERIES!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1st episode. Good-bye House  
  
Chapter 1 New place to live  
  
  
  
Swoosh! Went the wave. Ocean Shores was the best place for a vacation or to live. Otto and his sister Reggie have lived here their all their lives.  
  
"Awesome ride Otto Man!" yelled Twister. " Mind if I have a turn?"  
  
"Sure. Sammy do you know what time it is?" Asked Otto while watching Twister shred.  
  
" Well it's about 12:00."  
  
"12:00?" asked Otto. Sammy nodded. " Damn. Come on Reg we have to go!"  
  
"Why such the rush?" asked Twister  
  
" We have to meet Raymundo at the Shore Shack. He said he has to talk to us about something." Reggie told the guys. " Well, we'll see you guys soon."  
  
"Ok Bye!" Sammy and Twister yelled.  
  
Otto and Reggie rushed to shore. They put on their roller blades and skated along the streets avoiding balloons, clowns, mimes, and people. They past Mad town and wanted to grind the new rail that got put up, but decided to talk to Raymundo first.  
  
When they got there they saw two gloomy faces, Tito, and Raymundo.  
  
"Hey guys what's with the sad faces?" asked Reggie.  
  
"I got some bad news." Said Raymundo looking down to the floor. Otto and Reggie started to put a frown on even before they heard the news.  
  
" I don't know how to tell you this. But were moving." Said Raymond wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Why?" they said together.  
  
"Well there has been a terrible fire at our house. Some people were smoking and didn't make sure that they put out the flame. That's why I called you and told you to meet me here." Said Raymondo  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Asked Otto  
  
" Well this part is even worse. We all have to be split up for the next two weeks. We can't find a house yet and there are no places available. Otto, you will stay with Twister. I spoke to his parents and they seemed alright about." Raymond told Otto.  
  
"All right this is going to be totally awesome! It like me and twist having a sleep over every night!"  
  
"Where am I staying dad?" Reggie said with a questioning glance.  
  
"You will stay at Sams house. His mother seemed delighted to have you over. And I will be living with Tito." Raymond said. " Are you all right with this Rocket Girl?"  
  
" Yea sure, but you will come visit us right?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Of course I will. Tito will come too. But not everyday. Once maybe every two, three days." Said Ray. " I already bought you guys some new clothes, and Otto don't get disappointed but your skateboard, and snowboard burned." Ray continued ignoring how Otto was full of rage. " But luckily I could save your trophies. Here are your suitcases. You have to go now.  
  
  
  
JOHN: What will happen to them. See in chapter 2 


	2. Living with Twister, Sammy, and Tito

All right this chapter will be into three parts. Part 1 Living with Twister Part 2 Living with Sammy And Part 3 Living with Tito Well I hope you will like chap. 2  
  
Chap 2 Twister, Sammy, and Titos lives!!!  
  
Part 1 Living with Twister  
  
DING DONG. Went Twisters doorbell. Today Otto was going to be living with Twister. He was afraid he wouldn't have anywhere to sleep because Twisters room was such a mess. Twister opened the door to his house.  
  
"Hey Otto" Twister said putting out his hand. They did the finger thing that they do on rocket power. " So you're going to be living with me for about 2 weeks. This is going to be totally awesome."  
  
" Yea I know. Its like were going to be have um. two weeks of sleepovers." Otto said with an exciting expression.  
  
" So what's up? I heard about your house. Sorry you have to move." Said Twister while Otto was struggling up the stairs with his suitcase. Twister just watched him. " Otto do you need help with your suitcase?"  
  
"Yes! Said Otto Twister grabbed the suitcase. " Thanks Twist."  
  
Authors note: Ok end of part one. Heres Part Two.  
  
Part 2 Living with Sammy  
  
Reggie decided to go to mad town before she went to Sammy's. CRASH!!!! Reggie looked over her shoulder. Sam was there rubbing his arm.  
  
" Hey Sammy. I was just going over your house. Are you all right?" asked Reg. Then helped Sammy up  
  
" Yea. I'm all right. Do you need help with your suitcase?" Reggie nodded. " I'll take one."  
  
They started walking to Sams house in complete silence. " So were am I going to sleep?" Reggie asked Politely.  
  
" Well my mom set up another bed in my room where you can sleep. Is that all right with you?" Said Sammy  
  
" Yea that's great thanks Sam." Reggie said. Walking into Sams house. Reggie looked around Sam's living room. He just got a new computer, a big screen TV, and a piano." Wow Sam this stuff is awesome. You got the new computer with the DVD player and stereo. That is so cool. We have to play on it."  
  
" We can play write now." Said Sammy. They went to the computer and played the squidpower game. Reggie realized that this was going to be the best two weeks of her life.  
  
Authors note: End of part 2.  
  
  
  
Part 3 Living with Tito.  
  
Raymundo was worried that Otto and Reggie wouldn't be all right but he still tried to not bother them every minute.  
  
He walked up the stairs of the shore shack to Titos house.  
  
" Hey. How are you? Come on in." Said Tito. Then he looked at Raymundo. Raymundo didn't look too good. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Its just. I'm worried that the kids aren't all right. I mean its pretty hard living with no house or mother." Said Ray. He hasn't mentioned his wife for so long.  
  
" Don't worry. They will be all right. I promise you. I made some smoothies want one?" asked Tito  
  
" Sure Tito. I'm going to put my stuff away." Said Raymundo  
  
Ray took out his clothes and put them in the drawer. He then took out some old cd's. Then laid on the couch and drank his smoothie. After that he fell asleep thinking of Reggie and Otto.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: End of Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Find out what will happen in Chap 3.  
  
Please Review. Thanks and if you review I will try to read your story. 


	3. What about Lars

Authors note Ok this chapter is only about Otto, Twister, and Lars.  
  
Chapter 3 What about Lars!!!  
  
Otto saw that Twister now had a new television in his room. With a bunch of sport tapes. In the left corner there was a rack of sport magazines. On Twisters top shelf there was his trophy.  
  
" Sweet. Man this is awesome. How did you do this?" asked Otto.  
  
" I didn't! One day one I came home from mad town this stuff was in my room. Its freaky." Said Twister scratching his head.  
  
Wham!!! Twister hit into the wall. In the doorway was Lars. He went over to Twister and Otto. He head locked both of them.  
  
" Stop it Lars!" screamed Twister  
  
" This is going to be great. Now I'll have two twerps to womp." Laughed Lars. He then walked out of the room.  
  
" Oh yea I forgot about him." Said Twister  
  
Otto and Twister spent the rest of the night unpacking. ___________________  
  
Authors note: Well that's the end of chap.3 Please Review. 


	4. Sammy and Reggie liking each other?

Chap 4 Sammy and Reggie liking each other?  
  
" This is going to be so fun!" said Reggie unpacking her stuff.  
  
It was about 7:00 PM and Reggie and Sam were playing games all night. They now decided to unpack Reggie's stuff. They were having so much fun while packing. They talked about why Twister always where's a hat, and about Kansas, and also about the first time Reggie learned to surf. It now was about 7:50. They were pooped.  
  
" Hey do you want to watch some television?" Sammy asked Reggie.  
  
" Sure. On nickelodeon there's an all-new Fairly Odd parents. Do you want to watch that?" asked Reggie  
  
" Sure. I love that show." Said Sammy turning on the Television.  
  
When the show was over there was a sad show on TNT. Reggie looked at Sam. Then Sam turned and looked at her. They started to lean into each other and were about to kiss until. Reggie turned her head.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Sammy.  
  
" Because it isn't right. I mean I should talk to Raymundo first." Said Reggie.  
  
" If you're sure then we won't kiss. I'm getting tired. I'm going to go to bed." Said Sam.  
  
They both got up and went to Sam's room. And went to bed.  
  
Authors note: Well that's the end of chapter four. Please Look for Chapter 5. 


	5. Does Reggie like Sammy?

This Chapter is dedicated to Wild- Melody. And also I never said that Reggie does like Sam. Just to let the readers know. So heres chap 5.  
  
Chap 5 Does Reggie like Sammy?  
  
On the second day, everyone decided to meet at the shore shack. Sammy really liked Reggie, but Reggie wasn't sure about what happened last night. She tried to forget about it since she didn't really have a crush on him. She had a crush on a mystery man.  
  
"What's up guys?" Asked Otto  
  
" Nothin. Its fun staying at Sams house. It was so much fun." Said Reggie. She then walked over to Otto. " Hey Otto I have to tell you something." She whispered.  
  
They went around to the side of the shore shack.  
  
" What's up rocket girl." Asked Otto  
  
She told Otto all about yesterday night. " and that's what happened. But I don't like him, because I like. Well your not going to believe it but I like.Lars."  
  
" You like who!" Otto asked pretending he didn't here Lar's name.  
  
" Sshhhh! I like Lars. Ok I didn't want to tell you but you're the only one I could trust. If you could find out if he likes me then I will polish your trophies, and buy you a new surfboard, skateboard, and snowboard." Said Reggie.  
  
" Fine. I'll try to find out, but I'm not promising you that he will answer me." Said Otto.  
  
They walked around back to the shore shack.  
  
" Hello little cuzes. How are you today? Did you have fun at Twister and Sammy's house?" asked Tito. Otto and Reggie nodded.  
  
" Well that's good. Me and Tito had a good time." Said Raymundo.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well that's the end of chap 5. I hoped you liked it. Please Review.  
  
And look for chap 6. 


	6. Reggie gets a boyfriend

Chap 6 Reggie gets a boyfriend  
  
It was about 5:00. Twister and Otto were playing street hockey. Twister was so tired, so was Otto but he didn't rest. Twister went to bed and Otto waited for Lars.  
  
At 5:30 Lars came home. " Ok see you guys." He said to his friends. He walked upstairs passing twisters room. This was his only chance to talk to him.  
  
Otto knocked on the door. The door opened. " Hey Lars. Can I talk to you for a second." Said Otto  
  
" Ummmmm. No!!" said Lars  
  
Otto walked out of his room and said, " Fine then I guess you wont know who your secret admirer is."  
  
" Wait." Otto turned around. " Tell me who likes me or I'll womp you." Yelled Lars. H e grabbed Otto's shirt.  
  
"Only if you tell me who you like." Said Otto. Lars shook his head. " Fine then we will both write the name on the piece of paper. Deal"  
  
" Fine." Lars said quietly.  
  
They wrote the name of the person. They exchanged papers and read each one. On Lars's paper it said Reggie.  
  
" You're lying. Right?" said Lars Otto shook his head and it looked liked 'no'. "So Reggie Rocket likes me."  
  
" Yup. She wanted me to tell you, because she was afraid to ask you." Said Otto.  
  
" Well I'm going to go straight to the shore shack tomorrow and tell her. Otto can you try to get her to go to the shore shack tomorrow around 6:00?" Asked Lars.  
  
" No prob." Otto replied.  
  
Otto went to the kitchen where Twisters mom was making dinner. He used the phone and called Sams house.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
" Hello" Reggie said  
  
" Hey Reg. I talked to Lars and he wants you to meet him at the shore shack tomorrow at six AM." Said Otto  
  
" Sure I'll defiantly go. Well I got to go tell Lars I will see him tomorrow. Bye" said Reggie. Then the phone went dead.  
  
  
  
The next morning Lars woke up at 5:00 and got dressed. Otto was up to and Lars didn't mind him coming since he already new. By 5:30 Otto and Lars were ready to leave.  
  
They took their bikes and traveled to the shore shack. When they got there Reggie was waiting there.  
  
" Hey guys about time. So you wanted to see me Lars?" Reggie asked him.  
  
" Well yea. Otto told me you liked me and well. I like you too." Said Lars  
  
"You do?" She asked. " Well I guess we should tell everyone."  
  
"No!" Otto yelled. " I think you guys should keep it secret."  
  
"Yea I agree I don't think we should tell anyone. It will be our secret. Is that a deal?" asked Lars.  
  
" Fine with me. So its official me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Reggie said.  
  
They all got back on there bikes and went back to their house. Reggie and Lars was now a couple.  
  
Authors note: Ok that's the end of chapter 6. I will write chap 7 soon. Please Review. 


	7. Losing Friends

Chap 7 Losing Friends  
  
The next day Lars decided to ask Reggie to hang out with him and his friends. She agreed and met him out the part of the beach where people couldn't see them. When she got there Lars and his friends were there.  
  
" What is the rocket twerp doing here?" asked one of his friends. His friend then reached for a water balloon that was hidden behind them. " One...Two....Three!" the three all threw water balloons at Reggie.  
  
Lars dodged them away from her. " Hey don't throw them at her!" said Lars. " I wanted to tell you this earlier, this is my girlfriend. We've been together for one day so far."  
  
" Wait your saying that you like her." Asked another one of his friends. Lars nodded. They all started laughing. " I can't believe that you would like her. I mean she's well UGLY!!"  
  
BAM!!! Lars punched his friend in the nose. " Don't you ever say that to her. She is the most beautiful girl I ever knew. And if you don't like it then you don't have to be my friend."  
  
" If its going to be that way then good bye." His friends walked away throwing water balloons at them.  
  
" Don't worry. There a bunch of shoobies." Said Lars. He held her hands.  
  
" Was it true when you said that I was the most beautiful girl you ever knew?" Reggie asked.  
  
" Well yea. Of course whom else would I pick?" Lars replied.  
  
" That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." Said Reggie.  
  
They then walked across the beach. They went to the restaurant and ate. They topped of the night with a special kiss.  
  
Authors Note: Ok end of chap 7. Pease review thank you. 


	8. The good news!

Chapter 8 The good news!  
  
Three days passed by from when Lars ditched his friends. Raymundo asked the gang to meet him at the shore shack. When they got there Raymundo had a large smile on his face.  
  
" Hey everyone. I've got some good news." said Ray  
  
" What is it?" the gang asked.  
  
"Well we got a new house. It's the one right by mad town, and its really large." Said Ray.  
  
" All right! This is totally awesome." said Otto.  
  
"I've seen that place. It looks like a mansion. How did you afford it?" Reggie asked.  
  
" Well me, Tito, twister, and Sams parents all payed for it." Said Raymundo.  
  
" Man you guys are the best." Reggie said. They then all gave each other five.  
  
Authors Note. Short. Yea I know. I have to eat dinner but I want to get this out before. Well please review. And well sorry I got to go. Bye!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Moving in

Chapter 9 Moving in  
  
The next day Otto, and Reggie packed up all there gear, and met Raymundo by mad town. When they got there Raymundo was waiting for them. They then walked to their house.  
  
When they got inside they found about 12 rooms. It had a dining room, a big kitchen, and even a indoor swimming pool. They also had a breakfast nook, and three bedrooms. The bedrooms were all setup. Otto's room had a large bed and a ramp to skate on. He also had a slide that went right into the pool. In Reggie's room, there was a computer, a television, and a stereo. And in Rays room there was a big bed, with a television. There was also a drawer with a lot of secret compartments. They knew that they would love staying here.  
  
Reggie went up to her room, and was thinking of Lars. She wondered what he was doing.  
  
Back at Twisters house Lars was thinking of Reggie too. He missed her even though she still lived close. He also missed the mornings when he could give Otto a whomping to.  
  
Sammy also couldn't stop thinking of Reggie. He still liked her and wanted to know if she liked him. He didn't know about Lars and her.  
  
Otto always promised to come and hang out with them. Otto wondered what Twister and Sammy were doing. He thought they might be coming over to visit him right now. But he knew it was to late at night, because when he looked at his watch it said 10:30. He then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Otto and Reggie had some pancakes to eat. They all loved there knew house. They then said good-bye to Raymundo and went to meet Twister and Sam at mad town.  
  
" Hey guys." Otto said.  
  
" Yo what's up Otto man." Said Twist.  
  
" Hey you guys. Um Sammy I wanted to talk to you." Said Reg.  
  
They walked over to the half pipe. " Sure Reg what's up."  
  
" Well remember that night that we were about to well you know." Said Reggie. Sam shooked his head. " Well I don't really like you like you. Sorry to tell you this."  
  
" That's ok Reggie I didn't think that you liked me anyway. Don't worry about me I will be ok." Said Sam.  
  
They walked back over to Otto and Twister. They spent the whole day surfing and Skating. They then went home and ate dinner.  
  
Ring!!! Ring!!! " Hello... Yes.. All right I'll tell them... ok bye." Said Ray. He then hung up the phone.  
  
Authors Note: Ok sorry but the next chapter will tell you who called. Please review if you like it. 


	10. Who's Lorenza?

Authors Note: Ok we left off when Raymundo hung up the phone. Well heres chapter 10.  
  
Chapter 10 Who's Lorenza???  
  
" That was your cousin Lorenza." Said Raymundo  
  
" We have a cousin?" Reggie asked.  
  
" Well yes. I had a sister who died. She had a daughter and her daughter then lived with my mother. But now your grandmas getting older and can't watch after her. So she's going to live here." Said Ray.  
  
" Wow this is going to be so cool." Said Reggie.  
  
" What's she like?" Otto asked.  
  
" Well she loves playing sports, like surfing, skating, and hockey. She will be here in three days. She lives in New York." Said Ray.  
  
" I can't wait!" said Otto and Reggie.  
  
Three days later everyone waited for Lorenza to come. DING DONG! Otto opened the door. Standing there was a girl with blue eyes, and long blonde hair.  
  
" Hello. I'm Lorenza. What's your name?" Said Lorenza.  
  
" I'm Otto."  
  
" I'm Reggie."  
  
" I'm Raymundo"  
  
"Well you seem like very nice people. I think I will have a wonderful time here." Said Lorenza.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Otto showed her, his and Reggie's friends.  
  
" Hey. What's up, I'm Twister." Said Twist.  
  
" And I'm Sammy. Nice to meet you." Said Sam.  
  
" Your friends are really nice Reggie." Lorenza said. She then whispered to Reggie. " Especially Twister."  
  
" Hey Otto you have a cool cousin." Said Twister. He then whispered. " Can you try to hook me up with her?"  
  
" I'll try." Otto replied.  
  
Authors Note: Ok End of Chapter 10. Please review. Thanks. Bye. 


	11. Talking To Reggie

Chapter 11 Talking to Reggie  
  
That night Otto went and talked to Reggie. He knocked on the door.  
  
Reggie opened the door. " What's up rocket boy?" said Reg.  
  
" Well see Twister... He likes Lorenza. And he wants me to try and get them together. But I'm afraid to ask her. What should I do?" Otto asked his sister.  
  
" Otto don't worry. I know she will say yes, because she said she really liked Twister too." Said Reggie. " How about me and you ask her. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
" Yea sure. I can't believe Lorenza also likes Twister." Said Otto. " Now only Sam and I don't have girlfriends. Man this stinks!"  
  
" Don't worry you will find someone. Just not today! Now come on, we have to talk to Lorenza.  
  
Authors Note: Ok end of chap 11. Sorry that its short. Please R+R.  
  
And look for Chap 12. Coming Soon. 


	12. A New Couple

CHAP 12 A New Couple  
  
Otto and Reggie knocked on Lorenza's door.  
  
" What's up guys?" Lorenza asked.  
  
Otto was too nervous to speak so Reggie spoke. " Hey Lorenza. Remember when you told me that you really liked my friend Twister." Lorenza nodded. " Well Otto told me that Twister wanted to know if you would go out with him. Would you want to.  
  
Lorenza's face filled up with delight. " I would love to. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Well it's getting late. I better get some rest. Well good night, see you in the morning."  
  
" Good night." Otto and Reggie said and then the door closed.  
  
Otto and Reggie then said goodnight to each other and went to bed.  
  
  
  
The next day, after breakfast Otto, Reggie, and Lorenza went to the beach to meet Twister and Sammy. Lorenza told Twister to meet her under the docks.  
  
" You told me to meet you hear?" Twister asked.  
  
" Well yea. See Otto told me that you liked me. And I told Reggie that I liked you." Said Lorenza.  
  
"You did?" Twister asked. She nodded. " Well what Otto said was true. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked.  
  
" I would love to." Lorenza replied. " Lets go tell the guys."  
  
They then went and told the guys about them. Only Sammy was surprised.  
  
Authors Note: Ok end of Chapter 12. Please R+R. 


	13. Movie, Dinner, and Sleepover

Chapter 13 Movie, Dinner, and Sleepover  
  
The next day Lars called Reggie to see if she wanted to go to the movies, and then have dinner. She agreed and biked ride over to Lars house. She was wearing a beautiful outfit to impress Lars. It was her.. regular clothes.  
  
" Hey Reggie" Lars said.  
  
" Hey Lars" she replied. She then kissed him on the forehead.  
  
" After the movies and stuff I wanted to know if you, Lorenza, and Otto wanted to have a sleepover with me and Twister?" He asked.  
  
" I would love to, and I'm sure Otto would want to come to" she replied.  
  
" Ok, great. I'll ask my mom to set up sleeping bags after dinner, but right now we got to catch the movie."  
  
They bike road all the way to the Movie Theater, and bought tickets for Surf Zombies. Otto wanted to see this movie for weeks now, but had to stay home because she wanted to be alone with Lars.  
  
In the beginning of the movie Lars got popcorn and soda. The show was real funny, they laughed about every five minutes. There were also some scary parts. At the scary parts Lars would put his arm around Reggie and hold her. She liked that he did that. Around the end, it started to get boring. Lars put his arm around Reggie, and kissed her softly. She liked that Lars really cared about her, not like those other shoobies who were real jerks.  
  
After the movie they went to a new restraunt that opened up last Friday. When they walked in they got a booth right away. They looked at the menus and got two diet cokes. Reggie ordered a salad and lasagna. Lars ordered a salad and meatloaf. They then handed their menus to the waitress and began to talk, while they were waiting for the food.  
  
" How did you like the movie?" Lars asked her.  
  
" It was great. My favorite part was when the zombie was surfing while doing the chicken dance, and then falling off." Reggie said and then started to giggle.  
  
" Yea that was pretty funny. My favorite part was when he was creeping around in the water, and then snatched up the surfer and took his surfboard. That wasn't to scary because the scariest thing in my opinion was when the Zombies were fighting for the surfer, and then just snatched up his body and you heard a crunching sound in his mouth." Lars told her.  
  
" Hey Lars."  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Thanks for comforting me, when I got scared." Reggie said.  
  
" No problem. I mean you're my girlfriend I wouldn't just let you suffer and get scared." Lars replied.  
  
There food then came. They thought that the dinner had a lot of great food. The bill was $ 25.00 Lars paid for it and Reggie gave the tip, which was $ 4.00  
  
They then went back to Lars house and called Otto and Lorenza to see if they wanted to sleepover. Otto and Lorenza agreed and got to Twisters house in five minutes. Twister then went out side to greet them.  
  
" Hey what's up Otto man?" Twister said giving him a high five. " Hey Lorenza." He gave her a kiss on the cheek since they haven't known each other for a long time yet.  
  
Otto and Lorenza talked to Twister for a few minutes. Otto then went away from them and went to Lars and Reggie.  
  
" So what's up guys?" Otto asked.  
  
" Hey Otto. Lars and me saw a movie and went out to dinner. We had a great time." Said Reggie. " Hey Otto I want to thank you again for hooking me up with Lars."  
  
" Guys stop thanking me. It was no problem." Otto replied.  
  
Everyone then went into Lars and Twisters house. They then went and played a game of cards. They were playing until only Lars and Lorenza remained playing. The game lasted for two hours. Lorenza won and then told everyone that she was the champion at card games at her old school.  
  
Later they told ghost stories. Lars parents judged to see who had the best one. His parents choose Lars. Everyone knew that Lars would win because he always played tricks on them.  
  
After that it was 12:00 at night. They then went to bed. Everyone slept in twisters room except Lars. Reggie wanted to go see him so she waited for a half an hour and then went to his room. He was still up. They talked and had some water. Lars then kissed Reggie and she kissed him back. They hugged each other and got sleepy. Reggie fell a sleep still hugging Lars.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ok end of chapter 13. And I forgot in the beginning that this chapter was dedicated to Wild Melody since she wanted longer chapters and a chapter of Reggie Lars. If you want me to write something in the next chapter please e-mail me like Wild Melody did. Well that's all thank you for reading. Please R + R 


	14. The Rocket Power Christmas Special

Authors note: Sorry I couldn't get my chapters up because my computers been down for about two weeks. So that's why. Hope you enjoy THE ROCKET POWER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
  
Chapter 14 The Rocket Power Christmas Special  
  
  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The bell went and everyone was running out of the school building.  
  
" All right its Christmas vacation!" Yelled Otto taking out roller blades from his backpack.  
  
" And Christmas is only a week away." Reggie told the guys.  
  
The gang stopped off at madtown and saw Conroy hammering Christmas decorations on to the half pipe.  
  
" What's up Conroy?" said Twister.  
  
" Hey Twister. Hey Otto. I'm just getting ready for Christmas, and you guys better come here tomorrow because after that I'm keeping Madtown closed till New Years Day. I'm sorry." Conroy told the gang.  
  
Around five Otto, Lorenza, and Reggie came home exhausted from their day.  
  
"Hey guys. What did you today?" Asked Raymundo.  
  
" We raced around all ocean shores. We skateboarded at the pier, roller blade to the beach, then caught a wave on our surfboards, and finished it off with running from the beach to the pier, and from the pier to Twisters house. We were on teams. It was Twister, Lorenza and I against Sammy, Reggie and Lars. Reggie and I tied so we then played a game of street hockey up to twenty-one. Anyway what did you do today?" Asked Otto.  
  
"Well I did work at the shack. So are you guys excited for Christmas?" Asked Ray.  
  
Otto, Reggie and Lorenza all said yes at the same time.  
  
" Well good. You got to give me your Christmas list though all right?" Said Raymundo.  
  
" All Right" They all said.  
  
They then ate dinner and went to bed. Otto took a marker and marked down the days till Christmas on the calendar. He then couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Christmas and what to get Reggie and Lorenza. A couple of minutes later Otto fell asleep still without knowing what to get any of them.  
  
The next day early in the morning everyone went to Madtown to skate before they went Christmas shopping. They all decided they would go together but separate into two pairs so know one would know what the other one bought them.  
  
Otto pretended to mess up and when he fell he had a note with a piece of tape in his hand and quickly gave it to Lars. It read:  
  
LARS I NEED YOUR HELP  
  
MEET ME AT THE HALF PIPE  
  
THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP.  
  
SIGNED,  
  
OTTO.  
  
Otto walked to the half pipe with Lars quickly following behind.  
  
" What do you want?" asked Lars.  
  
" Well you see. I have nothing to get for Reggie has she talked to you about what she wants." Asked Otto.  
  
" Well she wants a new skateboard and a signature hockey stick. She also wants this new skateboarding but that's what I'm getting her." Lars told Otto.  
  
  
  
  
  
At One Ray drove the gang to the mall. Otto went with Sammy, Twister went with Lorenza, Ray went with Tito, and Reggie went with Lars. They decided to meet at the Christmas tree in the mall.  
  
You don't get to see a lot of the mall but then an hour later everyone is holding bags of stuff.  
  
After that the gang said their goodbyes and went home.  
  
The next morning Otto, Reggie, and Lorenza at breakfast and started the wrapping of the presents.  
  
Otto used Santa Claus wrapping paper, Lorenza used present wrapping paper, and Reggie used a Santa Claus, and Present wrapping paper. They wrapped for an hour. ( Authors Note: I'm not saying what they got each other until Christmas day.)  
  
After that the gang decided to hang out and play a game of street hockey. Otto and twister won like always.  
  
The next day Raymundo went with Otto and got a Christmas tree. Since they have a big house they got a big tree.  
  
They also decorated it that day.  
  
The days are going by with Christmas music in the background.  
  
On Christmas Eve Otto, Reggie, and Lorenza put up their stockings. The y also had a big feast of turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn, and stuffing. For desert they ate apple pie, ice cream, pretzels, donuts, and cookies.  
  
After that they went to bed it was about eleven. They fell asleep fast waiting for Santa to come.  
  
  
  
The next day it was Christmas! Otto, Reggie, and Lorenza ran down the steps to the Christmas tree. They opened up all their presents.  
  
Otto got a new skateboard, hockey stick, roller blades, and a book about Tony Hawks Life. Lorenza got clothes, her own set of roller blades, skis, and a new long board surfboard. Reggie got a autographed hockey stick, clothes, earrings, and a video of the Santa Claus. Raymundo got, a new surfboard, a spatula, and books.  
  
Reggie then gave Otto his present. Otto got a virtual reality helmet including all types of sports. Lorenza got a bracelet, and a golden necklace from Otto, Reggie and Raymundo. Raymundo got a new hat and clothes from all of them. Then Otto got Reggie a mini hand craved skateboard with a mini sculpture of Reggie on it. Otto made it himself.  
  
Reggie got teary eyed and said " Thanks Rocket boy this is the best gift I ever received." Then she gave Otto a hug.______________________________________  
  
Authors Note: Ok end of chapter 14. Hope you liked it and Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS. 


	15. The Concert

Authors note: It's good to be back. I forgot all about this story. I went on vacation and when I came back I just blanked out. Well anyway I hope you like my next chapter which is:  
  
Chapter 15  
The concert.  
  
It was two weeks after Christmas and Reggie, Twister, Lorenza, and Otto were hanging out at the Shore Shack. They were all waiting to taste Tito's new kiwi and mango slushy. Tito was serving the slushie's out when Sam came running with 6 papers in his hand.  
  
"Hey Sammy what took you so long, were starving here." Yelled Otto.  
  
"Sorry you guys but I just won a prize at the arcade and there tickets to see Emica (Authors Note: I forgot what the singers name from the episode Reggie's Big Break was) in concert" Replied Sammy.  
  
"Really" Said Twister. Sammy shook his head in reply. "Wow. I hope she remembers us."  
  
Twister then starts dancing and saying "Get down, Get down."  
  
"Easy there Twister you don't what to hurt your brain like that" Said Raymundo. Twister than stopped dancing.  
  
"So when is it?" Reggie asked.  
  
Sam looked at the tickets carefully. "Tonight, at Mad Town. We have seats A, B, C, D, E, and F in the first row. And its at 8:00 to 10:00 tonight. And I also got VIP passes to meet her again in person. And I have an extra ticket in case Lars wants to go."  
  
"All right!" Reggie yelled. "I'm going to see if Lars can come right now" She got off her chair brought her slushy with her and left the room.  
  
Reggie came back in about ten minutes with a big smile on her face. "He can come"  
  
Later that night they roller bladed into mad town. They showed Conroy their ticket and sat in the first row.  
  
"Hey what's up Ocean Shores!!!" Yelled Emica. Everyone yelled with excitement.  
  
"All right. Well I have a really good show for you tonight. But enough of my talking because I'm here to sing!" All of a sudden fire works came out of the sky and Emica sang her hit song "Get Dancin"  
  
That is the only song you here and then it comes to the end of the show.  
  
"Well that's all I have for you folks tonight. So goodbye and remember get dancin." She then waves to the crowd and walks off stage.  
  
The gang then goes to the stage and show Conroy there VIP passes. He lets them in and shows them the way to Emica.  
  
"I hope she remembers me." Said Twister.  
  
"Who couldn't you were the only one not shutting up about her song." Said Lars.  
  
The gang then goes into Emica's dressing room. She walks over to them and gives them all a hug.  
  
"Hey I remember you guys. I invited you on stage at the beach break last summer." Emica reminded them.  
  
The gang and Emica then talked for awhile.  
  
"So, can I be your duet partner or something one day?" Twister asked.  
  
Emica thought about it for a second. "Well I'm not looking for any other sings for now." Twister's smile then turned into a frown. "But, I'll tell you what. You can sing get dancin with me any time I'm in Ocean Shores. Deal"  
  
"Deal." Twister replied.  
  
"Since I'm keep on running into you guys how 'bout we exchange e-mail address." Said Emica  
  
The gang agreed and they exchanged there e-mail address. Otto then looked at the clock at it was 11. "I'm sorry Emica but we have to get home."  
  
"I understand." Emica replied. She then gave them all autographs and gve them a big hug. "Nice seeing you again."  
  
"You too." Yelled the gang.  
  
When the gang got back to all there houses Reggie, Lorenza, and Otto told Raymundo about the concert.  
  
"Well I see you kids had a good time." Raymudo said.  
  
"We sure did." Replied Lorenza.  
  
They all went to bed dreaming about the concert.  
  
Authors note: I hoped you liked it and again sorry for not writing back sooner. I will get chapter 16 up as soon as possible. 


	16. The New Kid

Authors Note: Thank you Benji's Riot Gurl. She told me that the singer in Rocket Power is Shaffika. Thank you again.  
  
Note: I do not own any Rocket Power characters except Lorenza, Mr. Erschen, and the new kid which I will mention in this story.  
  
Chapter 16  
The New Kid  
  
Three days after the Shaffika (I changed it) concert, Otto and Twister were walking to school and saw this kid shredding on the street.  
  
"Whoa. That was totally awesome." Otto said.  
  
Twister took out his camera and started to tape him. "I never saw this kid around here before."  
  
"He must be new." Said Otto. "I wonder if he will be in our class."  
  
"He looks to old to be in our class." Said Twister. Twister put his camera away after the kid did a kick flip into a nosegrind. "He's really good."  
  
"Yea I know." Said Otto. "Well we have to get to school before we get marked late."  
  
Otto and Twister get to school just before the bell rang. "Whew, made it." Said Otto.  
  
"Barely." Twister replied.  
  
They walk into the classroom and then you see Reggie and Sammy's class.  
  
The teacher Mr. Erschen motioned his hand at the door, telling someone to come in. A boy comes in when Mr. Erschen does this. The boy had black hair, and a chain. He had blue jeans on and a green shirt that said Born to Skate. His shoes were black with blue stripes. He had a blue backpack with a skateboard in it. It was the boy from before.  
  
"This is our new classmate, Patrick. He just moved here from New York. Everyone say hi to Patrick." Mr. Erschen said.  
  
"Hi." Everyone said.  
  
"I want you to make him feel welcome here." Said Mr. Erschen. He looks around the room and says. "Reggie I want you to stay with Patrick today and show him around the school. You got that?"  
"Sure, Mr. Erschen." Reggie replied.  
  
"I want you to take a seat right between Reggie and Sam." Mr. Erschen said to Patrick.  
  
Patrick took his seat and Mr. Erschen started his lesson.  
  
"Hi I'm Reggie and this is Sam." Reggie whispered pointing at Sam.  
  
"Hi I'm Patrick. It is very nice here." Said Patrick smiling  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Reggie replied smiling too.  
  
The bell then rang and they headed out of the classroom. Reggie showed Patrick the lunchroom and all the main classes. After school Patrick went with Reggie and Sam and they caught up with Twister, Lars, and Otto.  
"This is my brother Otto, my friend Twister and my boyfriend Lars." Reggie told Patrick.  
  
"What's up" Twister said.  
  
"Hey" Replied Otto.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Patrick replied. "So your Reggie's boyfriend?" Patrick asked Lars.  
  
"Yea, and if you try to take her from me I'll pound you." Lars said.  
  
"Easy Lars." Reggie said calming him done.  
"Hey I know you." Otto said.  
  
"You do?" Patrick said.  
  
"Yea you were the one skating this morning." Otto said.  
  
"Oh yeah, weren't you the one who was taping me." Patrick said looking at Twister.  
  
"Yea, I got it all on tape." Twister said. He took out his camera and showed the gang Patrick's moves.  
  
"Whoa, you really rip." Reggie said.  
  
"Thanks." Patrick replied with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow you and I can have a skate competition." Otto told Patrick.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Patrick replied.  
  
They all walked home and found out that Patrick's parents bought Otto and Reggie's old house.  
  
"Cool." Reggie said.  
  
"What?" Patrick asked.  
  
"You bought our old house." Reggie told him and then explained why they moved out and where they live now.  
  
"That's so weird." Patrick said.  
  
"Well we have to go now. See ya." Said Twister. They all said goodbye and Reggie kissed Lars goodbye.  
  
"Well I have to go to." Said Sam. Sam then walks away waving back at Otto, Reggie, and Patrick.  
  
"Me too." Said Patrick. He said goodbye to Otto and then kissed Reggie on the cheek and walked inside his house.  
  
Reggie was holding her cheek. "Did he just kiss me?"  
  
Authors note: Sorry but that's where I'm stopping today. You will have to read the next chapter to see what happens. 


	17. What about it?

Chapter 17 What about it?  
  
Authors Note: We left off when Patrick kissed Reggie.  
  
Its night time and Reggie is in Lorenza's room sitting on the bed. "He just went up to me and kissed me. He knows I have a boyfriend and it seems that he doesn't care at all."  
  
"Did you tell Lars yet?" Lorenza asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of what he'll do. He might get angry and hurt Patrick." Reggie replied.  
  
"Well just stop worrying and ask Patrick why he kissed you in the morning. And don't worry about Lars. He won't hurt Patrick if you tell him not too." Lorenza said. "Now go and get some sleep. Ok?"  
  
"All right." Reggie gave Lorenza a hug and then went into her room to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning Reggie was walking to school alone wondering where Lars was since they usually walk together. She walks all the way to school without Lars by her side.  
  
The bell rings and Lars just gets there in time. "Where were you?" Reggie asked Lars.  
  
"Sorry. I was busy thinking of how I could hurt Patrick." Lars replied.  
  
"For what?" Reggie asked.  
  
"I know he kissed you. I found out because one of my books dropped out of my backpack and when I went back outside I saw him kiss you." Lars said.  
  
"I know that he kissed me but that doesn't mean that you should hurt him. I'm going to talk to him at lunch and I'll tell you what he says. All right?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Ok." Lars replied. He gave Reggie a kiss and then they went to there first period class.  
  
At lunch Reggie sat with Otto Twister and Patrick. "Hey Twister, Otto. Can you two leave us alone for now?'" Reggie asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Rocketgirl." Otto said as twister and he were leaving the table.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" Patrick asked.  
  
"About yesterday when you kissed me." Reggie said.  
  
"What about it?" Patrick asked.  
  
"What about it? What do you mean what about it? You kiss me and then you say what about it. I can't believe you!" She yelled. She then slapped him and stomped away.  
  
Later Reggie was walking with Lars. "When I mentioned the kiss all he said was what about it. Can you believe that jerk?" Reggie asked Lars.  
  
"Errrrrrr. I'm going to hurt that stupid little shoobie." Lars said angrily.  
  
"I really don't care if you hurt him anymore." Reggie said.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's the end of chapter 17. Please review or I won't write anymore. Bye!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Fight! Fight!

Fight Fight!  
  
The next day Twister and Lorenza were walking together to school.  
  
"Did you hear about Lars fighting Patrick?" Twister asked.  
  
"Yea but I'm a little worried because Lars is a strong guy and Patrick is kind of puny. So who knows what could happen to Patrick." Lorenza replied.  
  
"Well forget about that because I have awesome news." Twister said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What!?" Lorenza yelled with excitement.  
  
"Next week me and you are going to dinner and then going to see Bucky Lasek, Tony Hawk, Rodney Mullen, Chad Muska, and a bunch of other skaters rip it up in the skate park at the far side of ocean shores. You can only go with a ticket." Twister replied.  
  
"How did you get them?" Lorenza asked in amazement.  
  
"I saved up all my money since I was little for a special occasion like this." Twister said.  
  
Lorenza then gave Twister a big hug and a kiss. When they got to school they saw a big crowd of people. In the middle it was Patrick and Lars.  
  
"So you kiss my girlfriend and then just say what about it?" Lars asked. Patrick didn't answer. "Hey I'm talking to you." Patrick still didn't answer. Lars then pushed him. "Well answer me shoobie. Did you?"  
  
"Yea I did and I don't care what you think." Patrick said. "You think that fighting is going to solve anything? You're just a poor excuse for a human being." Patrick then spit right on Lars's face.  
  
"Why you." Lars said.  
  
Lars then punched Patrick in the stomach. Patrick fell to one knee. Lars then kicked him in his face and was about to do an uppercut to his face when Patrick's hand blocked it. He grabbed on to Lars hand and flipped him over his head. Lars went face first in to the ground.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. I took karate for a few years." Patrick said as Lars was getting up.  
  
"You took a couple of karate lessons so what. I can still beat you." Lars said.  
  
Lars then got up and Patrick and him were fighting and blocking each others shots. Lars then saw that Patrick was concentrating on his fist so Lars kicked him in his stomach. Patrick was holding his sides and was bending over. Lars then raised both his hands and was about to hit Patrick in the back of the head when a hand stopped him. It was Reggie.  
  
"Lars stop it. I didn't think you were going to go this far. Just forget about him." Reggie said.  
  
"Fine. But I'm only stopping because you want me to." Lars said. And then walked away with Reggie.  
  
Authors Note: I know it wasn't long but this is all I had time for. Sorry the fight was short. The next chapter will be about the Lorenza and Twisters date. I will update as soon as I can but it's a little hard with all of my homework and school. I will try to get a couple of chapters up each week. 


	19. Breakups and Hookups

Break-ups and Hook-ups

"Lars, why did you go start with him like that?" asked Reggie catching up with Lars.

"Because, he kissed you and he didn't even think of what he was doing. He just said what about it and left it at that." Lars replied.

"You're being too protected. I can't be with you if you act like this." Reggie said.

"Too protected?" Lars asked. "Too protected? How am I too protected? Am I too protected because that shoobie kissed my girlfriend? I don't think so."

"Lars, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sorry." Reggie said teary-eyed and ran off leaving Lars in a puzzled look.

Meanwhile in the other side of ocean shores Twister and Lorenza were in the skate park were some of the big names in skateboarding were.

"Come on its starting." Twister said grabbing lorenza's hand.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Lorenza said.

"And if we get lucky we will be able to go back stage and meet the skaters." Twister said.

"And how do you figure that will happen?" Lorenza asked.

"I got connections." Twister said smiling, remembering his time meeting Tony Hawk.

The skate show starts and you see Tony Hawk and Bucky Lasek start shredding up the half pipe.

Meanwhile Reggie is at the shore shack eating French fries and looking pretty depressed. Behind her comes Patrick and sits next to her.

"What's wrong" He asked and you saw that he had a black eye.

"It's me and Lars. We-we broke up." Reggie stammered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're better off without the big doofus." Patrick said.

"Yea I bet your right. He was a good boyfriend but he was just too violent." Reggie said.

"He was. I mean look what he did to me." Patrick said looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked.

"Well, it's just that I have feelings for you and I really like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?" Patrick asked.

"Um… Yes." Reggie said after a moment.

Patrick smiled at her. "Why don't we get out of here and go down to the beach."

"Okay." Reggie said in reply as they joined hands and walked down the pier.

Is this couple of Reggie and Patrick going to last for long? And what will Lorenza's reaction be when she finds out that Twister knows Tony Hawk? You'll have to find out next time.


End file.
